


Psychiatric Improvments

by Lucifer_Jadezexus373



Series: Martin and Maureen's journey [2]
Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Jadezexus373/pseuds/Lucifer_Jadezexus373
Summary: Martin is early for his session with Maureen.





	

Maureen walks into her office, surprised to see Martin is already there. She puts her coffee on the table and sits down across from him.  
"You're early, thats a first," Maureen says.  
He turns his head sideways, thoughtfully, "Really?"  
She nods, "Once a week for almost a year and you have never been early."  
He sits back, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah," she nods, "What is it."  
He shrugs, "I'm feeling good, Doc."  
"Good how?" she asks, not sure what he means.  
"I haven't had a bad dream all week," he shakes his head, baffled, "I've...I've though about her and it didn't hurt so bad. It's like I'm realizing that it doesn't have to hurt so bad," he pushes his hair back, and Maureen notices that he actually looks decent. His hair is combed and he seems to have shaved. Maybe he actually took a shower.  
"Martin that's amazing," Maureen says smiling.  
He nods, "Thank you, Cahill."  
That's a little closer to her actual name. It's definitely better than 'doc', "Just doing my job," Maureen says.  
He narrows his eyes, "You're one of the only friends I have, you know. You and Rog," Martin leans back.  
"And I'll always be here for you. As your psychiatrist and as your friend," she knows that it can never be more than that. Martin will probably never be ready for a relationship like that, and even if he is he's always going to need a psychiatrist. He trusts her, and she would do almost anything to keep it that way.  
Martin smiles, "I was missing her bad the other day, but when I though about killing myself I realized I didn't want that at all anymore."  
Maureen smiles, "Well, if you keep up like this you won't even need me."  
Martin shakes his head, "I'll always need you."  
She resists the urge to agree immediately, "Martin, you never cease to amaze me."  
"That's just because I'm awesome," he says jokingly.  
"If you're happy, I'm happy," Maureen says.  
He nods, "I just...I just know I'm going to see her again. And I've always known that, but it's different now. I have other people who make my life worth living. It's not as good as it was with her, but it's good. It's better than I ever though it could be after losing her."  
"You've gone through so much more than anyone should ever have to go through, but you beat it, Martin. God gives his toughest battles to his strongest soldiers. I really believe that's true. But you're not alone. You can always talk to me, and I know you can always talk to Roger," Maureen says, watching the expression of joy on Martin's face change to thoughtfulness.  
"I'm more than you know," Martin says after a moment.  
Maureen raises her eyebrows, trying to decipher the meaning behind his words, "What do you mean?" she asks.  
Martin shrugs, "The guy I am today, I was a lot different before. Took a lot of risks back then too, but I was happier. Miranda made me a different person," he shakes his head, "You wouldn't even recognize me."  
Maureen smiles, "Martin I don't know who you were back then, but I am so thankful to know you now. So don't doubt that you're a good person, Martin. Even when no one believed it, I was telling them that you were a good person. Now everyone knows its the truth."  
Martin nods, "I wouldn't be here without you. You need to know that. I know you've probably helped tons of guys like me, but you're one of the few people I have."  
Maureen smiles, "It means a lot that you told me that, and I think you should know that you've helped me more than you know."  
Martin keeps coming in for sessions once a week, but they become more like friendly conversations. It used to be Maureen doing her best to help him with his grief, making sure he didn't go home and kill himself. But after that session it turned into something else. If he had a problem, she did everything she could to help him and to give him good advice, and she still spent long nights trying to come up with ways to take his pain away. But things were getting better. For months everything was fine, but after a little while Maureen started to worry. He needed to be able to communicate his feelings. If he didn't there was a serious chance that things would all come crashing down, and Maureen was terrified of that possibility.


End file.
